Tonight
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Rose/Scorpius-SONGFIC) Era o ultimo ano de Rose. Ela estava apaixonada por Scorpius. Será que era correspondida?


**Tonight**

**Título:** Tonight/**Autora**: Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy | **Gênero/Categoria:**U/A | **Status:** Completa | **Classificação**: G**| Formato:** One-Shot |**Idioma:** Português | **Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Resumo:** (SONGFIC) Era o ultimo ano de Rose. Ela estava apaixonada por Scorpius. Será que era correspondida?

**S.L.**

Rose estava em seu baile de formatura. Estava no grande salão, sem acompanhante. Estava triste. Ela amava Scorpius, mas não sabia se ele a amava. Estava sentada, observando seus amigos dançando juntos, com um sorriso estampado em seus rostos. Eles se estavam divertindo. Scorpius estava dançando com uma Slytherin. E pareciam muito amigos.

Começou a ouvir a sua música preferida:

_**I know you want me**_

_**I made it obvious that I want you too**_

_**So put it on me**_

_**Let's remove the space between me and you**_

_**Now rock your body ooh**_

_**Damn I like the way that you move**_

_**So give it to me ooh**_

Vendo Scorpius dançando com aquela garota, provocou uma dor enorme em seu peito, que parecia que tinha levado uma facada em seu coração. Se levantou e foi para o jardim.

_**'Cause I already know what you wanna do**_

_**Here's the situation**_

_**Been to every nation**_

_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_

_**You know my motivation**_

_**Given my reputation**_

Se sentou em um banco de pedra, perto das estátuas de Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape.

Limpou uma lágrima que estava em sua bochecha. Só sentia dor.

_**Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**_

_**But tonight I'm loving you**_

_**Oh oh, you know**_

_**That tonight I'm loving you**_

_**Oh oh, you know (3x)**_

_**You're so damn pretty**_

_**If I had a type than baby it'd be you**_

_**I know your ready**_

_**If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth**_

Rose o amava. Já o tinha tentado negar, mas era impossível. Mas sabia que não era correspondida. Lágrimas caiam em seu rosto com esse pensamento. Ela só desejava que aquela noite terminasse.

_**Here's the situation**_

_**Been to every nation**_

_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_

_**You know my motivation**_

_**Given my reputation**_

_**Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**_

_**But tonight I'm loving you**_

_**Oh oh, you know**_

_**That tonight I'm loving you**_

_**Oh oh, you know (3x)**_

_**LUDA**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna do**_

_**Everything that I want with you**_

_**Everythin that you need**_

_**Everything that you want I wanna honey**_

_**I wanna stunt with you**_

_**From the window**_

_**To the wall**_

Observando a lua, Rose desejava estar em um lugar onde não sentisse dor.

_**Gonna give you, my all**_

_**Winter and summertime**_

_**When I get you on the springs**_

_**Imma make you fall**_

_**You got that body**_

Seu corpo tremia a cada lágrima que caia de sua face.

_**That make me wanna get on the boat**_

_**Just to see you dance**_

_**And I love the way you shake that ass**_

_**Turn around and let me see them pants**_

_**You stuck with me**_

_**I'm stuck with you**_

_**Lets find something to do**_

_**Please, excuse me,**_

_**I dont mean to be rude**_

_**But tonight I'm loving you**_

Desejava amar alguém e que fosse correspondida.

_**Oh oh, you know**_

_**That tonight I'm loving you**_

_**Oh oh, you know (3x)**_

_**That tonight I'm loving you (2x)**_

Quando a música acabou de tocar, Rose limpou as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto. E disse:

-Oh, Scorpius! Porque eu tinha que amar você? - Ouviu um barulho e se virou, vendo Scorpius atrás de si. Rose quase desmaiou quando o viu. Scorpius avançou para Rose e disse:

-Eu amo você. – E a beijou com suavidade. A lua, pálida sobre o céu, iluminava seus corpos. Rose e Scorpius se afastaram e, colheu uma rosa, que estava a seu lado e lhe entregou. Rose pegou na flor e cheirou-a. Olhou para Scorpius e ele lhe limpou as lágrimas, que caiam em seu rosto. Sorriu para Scorpius e o abraçou, sendo correspondida. Scorpius se começou a balançar com suavidade e começaram a dançar, enquanto que em Hogwarts, a música tocava, mostrando que o amor, poderia ser dito em palavras.

Fim

NT:

Esta é a música de Enrique Iglesias-Tonight.

Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Reviews.


End file.
